Intuitive switches that utilize soft fabric materials are conductive fibers and are highly desirable in wearable or other electronics applications. Techniques known for providing an electrical switch system in clothing fabric typically include adding electric wires and control devices that are standard “off the shelf” electronic components to the fabric, by incorporating the wires directly into the fabric or by attaching the wires to the fabric, e.g., by sewing.